Danse
by Robotfan
Summary: OS. Pour une fois qu'être enfermé dans un ascenseur avec sa boss n'apporte pas que des mauvaises choses. Saberhorn x Glowstrike, Drift x Fracture.


**Danse**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Je fais ce petit one-shot entre deux chapitres de ma fic The day black and white disappeared. J'avais cette idée depuis un moment du coup j'avais envie d'essayer xD C'est une autre RID2015 fic mais basée sur la saison 2. Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Bla bla bla, Decepticons incompétents…Bla bla bla, Scorponok nous a trahi…Bla bla bla, Steeljaw est un dieu… »

Bon, d'accord. Saberhorn modifiait un peu la réalité mais il préférait résumer la scène sinon il en aurait pour des heures à répéter précisément ce que sa boss Glowstrike, racontait. Après une autre journée interminable à surveiller leurs anciens geoliers (alias les Minicons oranges qui avaient été leurs gardiens de prison avant le crash d'Alchemor, ce après quoi Glowstrike, Saberhorn et Scorponok avaient décidé de prendre le pouvoir et de créer l'Île des Decepticons), à expliquer le rôle aux nouvelles recrues (surtout au crabe qui, après un long briefing clair et détaillé, te regardait bêtement comme s'il venait d'atterrir sur une autre planète), à regarder Steeljaw essayer de libérer les Chasseurs de Decepticon de leurs prisons sans résultat satisfaisant, Glowstrike et Saberhorn regagnaient leurs quartiers. Saberhorn était pressé d'en finir et de tomber en recharge. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de hocher tout le temps en répétant « oui, oui » à chaque phrase de Glowstrike. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas chercher avec elle. Ou tu étais d'accord avec elle et elle paraissait presque charmante, ou tu disais une idiotie et tu t'attirais ses foudres. A toi de voir.

En tout cas, ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur. Le quartier de Saberhorn était situé au vingtième étage, celui de Glowstrike un peu plus haut. Après avoir appuyé sur les boutons, les portes se refermèrent.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu m'aies beaucoup écoutée, soupira Glowstrike.

\- Ma chère, nos Decepticons sont incompétents.

\- Bien.

Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Elle racontait toujours la même chose.

Alors que l'ascenseur montait, le silence tomba enfin. Saberhorn se laissa aller à ses pensées tandis que Glowstrike était penchée sur son Pad.

Enfin un peu de calme avant la douce recharge de cette nuit…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis, cela se produisit.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Saberhorn porta son regard sur les boutons. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés à l'étage demandé. Glowstrike fronça les sourcils. Elle rappuya sur le bouton en question pour refaire démarrer l'ascenseur.

Rien.

Glowstrike appuya sur un autre étage au hasard.

Rien.

\- …J'espère qu'on n'est pas coincés.

\- Manifestement si, mon amie.

Saberhorn essaya à son tour. Aucun résultat. Glowstrike serra les poings. Pour une fois, ils partageaient la même pensée. Des mois qu'ils avaient des problèmes avec cet ascenseur et personne n'avait été en mesure de le réparer.

\- Encore des foutus incompétents ! grogna la fembot rouge.

\- Glowstrike, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Enfin, elles n'arrivaient pas si souvent que cela. Oui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Saberhorn se retrouvait coincé dans un ascenseur en compagnie de sa supérieure. Ou, depuis sa promotion après la trahison de Scorponok, il pouvait l'appeler sa collègue. Mais elle le traitait toujours comme un subordonné malgré son nouveau rang.

En tout cas, le bot avec un mode de scarabée espérait toutefois que le problème serait résolu rapidement.

\- Bon, cela ne fait rien. On va appeler le responsable, soupira Saberhorn.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne va pas être responsable très longtemps, dit-elle d'un ton furieux quoique toujours calme, malgré la situation. C'est lui qui est chargé de l'entretien de ces foutus ascenseurs !

\- Ma chère, si tu le tues avant qu'il nous libère, on risquera d'être coincés encore longtemps.

Elle faisait toujours des manières, de toute façon.

Glowstrike appuya sur le bouton pour appeler en cas de panne.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Saberhorn et Glowstrike patientèrent. Personne ne répondit.

Glowstrike rappuya.

\- OH HEY !

Une voix familière finit par leur répondre.

\- Oui… ?

Ils la reconnurent. La sauterelle. Kickback.

\- Oh non, pas ce bouffon, murmura Glowstrike. Quoique pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

Saberhorn s'approcha du micro.

\- Kickback...On est coincés.

\- D'accord.

Aucune autre réponse. Ils attendirent.

\- Bon, tu viens résoudre le problème ou non ? répondit Glowstrike.

\- Pas de souci ! Je viens dans trois heures !

\- Quoi ?

Ils avaient réagi en même temps, de la même façon. Glowstrike n'était plus aussi calme, maintenant. Elle s'était rapprochée du micro suffisamment pour hurler bien fort dans les oreillettes du responsable.

\- On n'a pas trois heures !

\- Mais j'ai besoin du matériel ! répondit Kickback d'une petite voix. Je fais aussi vite que possible.

\- Tu as une heure, tout au plus !

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Saberhorn se massa le visage. Il avait déjà mal à la tête.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas !

Glowstrike prit une grande inspiration. Elle le ferait bien. Saberhorn n'avait pas envie de se prendre des boules d'énergie dans la figure à cause de son tempérament.

\- Une heure, compris ?

\- Oui…oui…

Cela signifie qu'il mettrait trois heures.

Saberhorn prit une inspiration à son tour. Kickback avait coupé la communication.

\- Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû recueillir cet imbécile avec ses optiques de crapaud mort d'amour, là ! cria Glowstrike.

\- Ma chère…dit-il d'un ton fatigué. Ça va s'arranger.

\- Mais c'est ta faute, aussi. Déjà tu n'es pas fichu de rapporter le métal dont on a besoin pour faire démarrer le vaisseau, mais tu oublies de faire le truc le plus simple qui est d'avertir les esclaves qu'on a un souci avec un ascenseur.

Ok. Cela allait être long. Pour Glowstrike, peut-être. Mais surtout pour lui.

* * *

Glowstrike hurla pendant vingt minutes sur le fait que Saberhorn était un piètre co-leader alors qu'il les avait aidés à prendre le contrôle de l'Alchemor et insista bien sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Scorponok. Super. Elle le comparait à un traitre, à une canaille. Lui, au moins, demeurait fidèle.

Finalement, elle se calma un peu. Elle reprit son Pad.

\- Peu importe, on va patienter.

\- Merci.

\- On va avancer sur les prochaines missions et à qui les confier. Cela nous fera passer le temps, déclara-t-elle.

Bon, ce n'était pas la situation idéale mais c'était toujours mieux qu'avant. Et puis, un tête-à-tête avec Glowstrike…il y avait pire. Il aurait pu être coincé avec Overload qui aurait répété un nouveau mauvais rôle sorti de son chapeau, Springload qui lui aurait cassé les oreilles à propos de Doradus ou encore Fracture qui…Non il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait, s'il était coincé avec lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

\- Bon…Alors, Steeljaw…

Et le Pad planta. Le visage de Glowstrike se décomposa.

\- C'est de mieux en mieux, essaya de plaisanter Saberhorn.

Il préférait en rire, honnêtement. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas la tête à rire. Elle le lui fit comprendre deux secondes plus tard.

\- Allez, mon amie. Cela pourrait être pire.

\- Ah oui ?

Oui, comme la lumière de l'ascenseur qui s'éteignit à son tour l'instant d'après.

\- Scrap !

* * *

Heureusement, elle se ralluma un peu plus tard. Le seul point positif. Saberhorn regarda à quel étage ils étaient. Ils étaient au huitième.

Soudain, ils entendirent siffloter derrière les portes.

Glowtrike et Saberhorn s'échangèrent un regard.

Est-ce que Kickback revenait ?

Mais personne ne vint. Glowstrike grogna. Saberhorn décida de la jouer calme et appela.

\- Hé !

\- Quoi ? dit une voix de l'autre côté.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Glowstrike.

\- Fracture.

Bon. Au moins quelqu'un de toujours plus expérimenté que Kickback.

Glowstrike prit un ton mielleux.

\- Tu pourrais nous aider à ouvrir les portes d'ascenseur ?

\- Je gagne quoi ?

\- Non mais tu rigoles, là ? fit la fembot.

Manifestement, non.

\- Une promotion ! répondit Saberhorn. Ça te va, mon cher ?

\- Hmm…Non. J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- On est tes supérieurs ! Tu nous dois le respect ! hurla Glowstrike.

\- Hé. Je suis chasseur de prime avant d'être Decepticon, pas réparateur d'ascenseur. Demandez au responsable.

Cette fois, l'ancien pirate perdit patience.

\- Il est con comme une brêle ! finit par s'emporter Saberhorn.

\- Oui, mais moi j'ai un rencard. Vous avez qu'à patienter, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Non mais je dois rêver, là ? fit Glowstrike.

\- Vous êtes deux. Il n'y a pas mal de choses à faire à deux.

Et ils entendirent les bruits de pas s'éloigner. Glowstrike se retourna lentement vers Saberhorn. Pour être honnête, elle avait une expression digne d'un film d'horreur. Les yeux de l'enfer…et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Ça fera deux sur ma liste, déclara-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Dommage pour eux, fit Saberhorn en reculant.

\- Trois parce que tu n'es pas fichu de prévenir les esclaves des problèmes d'ascenseur !

\- Ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ?

A son expression, fallait croire que oui.

* * *

Néanmoins, Fracture n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient deux. Il fallait bien passer le temps. Cela pouvait être pire. Saberhorn aurait pu être tout seul. Cela aurait été encore plus long.

Finalement, Glowstrike et Saberhorn organisèrent leur réunion improvisée et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attribuer à Clampdown le récurage des toilettes. Au moins, cela fit sourire Glowstrike. Légèrement, mais il y avait quelque chose.

\- Ça te dit, on fait un jeu ? proposa Saberhorn.

Glowstrike haussa les sourcils.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Bah je ne sais pas…Tiens. Il y a Fracture qui jouait à un jeu l'autre jour, avec ses Minicons. Ça s'appelle action-vérité.

\- Action ? Tu veux faire quoi comme action dans un ascenseur ?

En repensant aux mots de Fracture, Saberhorn avait bien une idée. Mais il préférait ne rien ajouter.

\- Bah. On peut improviser. Tu joues ?

Il crut qu'elle allait refuser.

Finalement, il fut surpris du contraire. Il commença.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- …Action.

\- Hmm…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui demander ? A sa boss ?

\- Je sais. Danse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as choisi action, ma chère.

\- Je ne danserai pas ! Je dis vérité ! gronda Glowstrike.

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Glowstrike croisa les bras.

\- Oh allez, Glowstrike. On n'est que deux. Tu peux tout me montrer.

Glowstrike demeura silencieuse. Finalement, elle se leva.

Et se mit à danser. De façon très…étrange. Elle remuait les bras et les jambes comme si c'était un pantin. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de musique et son air inexpressif habituel n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Pour autant…ce n'était pas déplaisant à voir.

\- Qui t'a appris à danser ? fit Saberhorn, amusé.

\- Personne.

\- Ça se voit.

\- Tu en veux une ? dit-elle en levant le bras.

\- Je peux t'apprendre à danser, si tu le souhaites.

C'était un art qu'il maîtrisait. Plus qu'elle, du moins.

Elle finit par l'ignorer et se rassit.

\- A ton tour.

\- Vérité.

* * *

A l'instant où Glowstrike avait posé sa question, le sujet s'était dirigé vers autre chose. Bizarrement, Saberhorn ne pensait pas avoir un jour une telle conversation avec sa boss. Ce qui était plutôt agréable en soi…

\- Donc, tu me dis que c'était ton premier amour ? fit Glowstrike, plutôt curieuse.

Saberhorn haussa les épaules.

\- Exactement. Un pirate comme moi.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça…

\- Oh, tu sais. On voyageait dans plusieurs galaxies durant des millénaires, sans se poser sur une planète. On fait avec ce qu'on a sur un vaisseau. Mais lui…il m'attirait beaucoup. Il avait quelque chose.

Saberhorn esquissa un sourire nostalgique à cette pensée. Il se tourna vers Glowstrike. Pendant un instant, il oublia que c'était sa boss et lui demanda.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Ton premier amour ? Quoique…je connais déjà la réponse.

Glowstrike se mit brusquement à rougir.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu l'as fait avec Scorponok, sourit Saberhorn.

\- Non ! dit-elle un peu trop sur la défensive.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'as choisi comme co-leader.

Saberhorn se renfrogna à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais aimé Scorponok. C'était normal qu'elle soit l'un des leaders. Elle avait cela dans l'energon. Mais Scorponok était un foutu traitre qui passait son temps à hurler, même s'il lui reconnaissait des talents de leadership.

Il se demandait si elle pensait encore à lui. Mais quand elle affichait une telle expression, il devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt mignonne.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il se leva et lui proposa.

\- Je réitère ma demande. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à danser ?

Elle ne refusa pas. Un point de gagné.

\- …On n'a pas d'espace, dit-elle.

\- Cela ne fait rien.

Doucement, il lui attrapa la main pour se mettre légèrement derrière elle. Il posa l'autre sur sa taille. Tout de suite, elle se crispa et fit un mouvement de recul. Elle lui montra les dents, se mettant sur la défensive.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. C'est simplement pour te guider.

Et tout de suite, il fit un pas, la maintenant légèrement contre lui.

Glowstrike demeura immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de l'imiter timidement et un peu maladroitement. Saberhorn la corrigea légèrement avant de continuer.

\- Pas mal, admit-il au bout de plusieurs séquences.

Elle prit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Merci, dit-elle sans le regarder.

* * *

« Cela fait combien de temps, maintenant ? » grogna Glowstrike.

A nouveau, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Saberhorn soupira.

\- A mon avis, cela doit faire une heure.

\- Je vais le tuer, ce bouffon !

\- On le sait.

\- J'en ai marre de ce foutu ascenseur !

Saberhorn soupira. Il était fatigué de toute façon. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, ses optiques légèrement entrouverts.

\- Saberhorn ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'essaie de dormir. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

Elle sembla apprécier l'idée. Elle finit par l'imiter, essayant de prendre une position confortable pour trouver le sommeil. Doucement, elle ferma les optiques.

Saberhorn lui jeta un coup d'œil pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle arborait une expression plutôt sereine. Le pirate pensa qu'elle devait l'utiliser plus souvent.

Enfin, Saberhorn ferma les optiques à son tour, basculant dans une recharge légère mais sans rêve.

* * *

« Saberhorn ? »

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils avaient rechargé. En tout cas, quand Saberhorn émergea, Glowstrike était parfaitement éveillée.

Elle le fixait, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

\- Si tu me demandes combien de temps cela fait…je n'en sais rien, répondit Saberhorn.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que j'allais te demander.

Tiens. Saberhorn se redressa et la toisa, avec curiosité.

\- Oui ?

\- On redanse ?

\- …Pourquoi pas ?

Il n'était plus trop d'humeur mais bon…c'était demandé si gentiment. Saberhorn se releva. Glowstrike le suivit. Il était sur le point de reprendre la position de tout à l'heure, mais Glowstrike fit brusquement volte-face pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- Oh. Tu veux essayer ce genre de danse ? fit Saberhorn avec curiosité.

\- Hmm…répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Cela allait être difficile sans musique mais bon…Il pouvait essayer de faire comme tout à l'heure. Saberhorn accepta et doucement, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Glowstrike enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Le pirate fut légèrement déconcerté par la proximité. En tout cas, Glowstrike avait repris son air inexpressif habituel. Il ne saurait dire à quoi elle pensait.

\- Tu fais comme ça…

Saberhorn lui montra les pas. Au premier essai, Glowstrike lui marcha sur les pieds sans s'excuser. Le pirate ne releva pas et continua son apprentissage. Tout en montrant les enchaînements, Saberhorn essayait de ne pas regarder Glowstrike. Il était un peu mal à l'aise et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le soit aussi et qu'elle réagisse mal. Pour autant, Glowstrike se laissa faire, se rapprochant même de lui au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, ils furent si proches que leurs chassis se touchèrent. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Saberhorn réalisa qu'elle avait enroulé les bras autour de son cou, sa tête étant posée sur l'épaule du pirate, ne le regardant plus.

Il hésita sur la conduite à adopter.

Finalement, il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux restèrent comme ça, dans cette position, sans se regarder, sans parler. Après tout, c'était dans ce genre de moments que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Saberhorn pensait que ce n'était pas si désagréable. C'était même…plutôt plaisant. Il n'avait plus trop l'habitude d'étreindre quelqu'un. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Au bout d'un long moment, Glowstrike se sépara doucement de lui, sans pour autant se détacher complètement, gardant un bras autour de son cou. Ils ne détachèrent pas leur regard l'un de l'autre. C'était comme si elle était en transe…

Saberhorn se demanda si lui-même l'était.

Finalement, les deux se rassirent, quoiqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'auparavant, leurs avant-bras se touchant.

\- Saberhorn ?

\- Oui ?

\- …Je n'ai pas été très juste envers toi.

Ça, c'était peu de le dire. Saberhorn soupira. Leur légère parenthèse n'aura pas duré bien longtemps. Glowstrike avait repris son ton désagréable.

\- …Je souhaite m'excuser.

\- Hm ?

Il était curieux de savoir comment.

Les lèvres de Glowstrike rencontrèrent les siennes.

Saberhorn se figea, ne réalisant pas tout de suite la situation. Il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, se contentant de savourer la sensation. Il ne pensait pas y regoûter un jour. Les lèvres de Glowstrike étaient froides mais douces. Il cligna des optiques puis il réalisa brusquement que Glowstrike, sa boss, était en train de l'embrasser actuellement. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent et tout de suite, Saberhorn se détacha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Elle avait bu. Elle avait pris quelque chose avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir toute sa tête. Ou alors, il rêvait. En tout cas, Glowstrike ne changea pas d'expression. Elle n'eut pas l'air dégoûté, ni horrifié.

Non. Elle se contenta de se rapprocher à nouveau pour reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut beaucoup plus intense que le premier, Glowstrike posant les mains sur les joues de Saberhorn pour l'approfondir. Le spark de Saberhorn battait de plus en plus vite et il pouvait entendre celui de Glowstrike également. Le pirate réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve ou un fantasme. C'était réel.

En tout cas, il hésita sur la conduite à adopter. Lui rendre ? La rejeter ?

Finalement, il lui rendit timidement. Glowstrike sembla ravie et cueillit ses lèvres à nouveau, un bout de langue lui demandant l'accès. Saberhorn finit par entrouvrir la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour s'entremêler. La sensation devint tout de suite beaucoup plus délicieuse. Le pirate massa doucement le dos de Glowstrike de façon tendre tandis que la fembot montait doucement sur lui, l'allongeant petit à petit au sol tandis qu'elle lui caressait le torse. Le souffle manquant, Saberhorn rompit le baiser avant de lui embrasser le cou, lui mordillant les câbles. Glowstrike poussa un gémissement de satisfaction, n'arrêtant jamais ses caresses.

\- Tu embrasses bien…dit-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, ma chère.

Au moins, Scorponok n'était plus dans le paysage. D'une certaine façon, il en avait souvent rêvé, de cette situation. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Les portes se rouvrirent brusquement. Saberhorn et Glowstrike sursautèrent presque. Ils n'y croyaient plus. Devant eux, Kickback dans sa tenue de technicien. Il recula de plusieurs pas et baissa les optiques, embarrassé.

\- Je…je suis désolé ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !

Saberhorn jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Glowstrike. Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle se contenta de le toiser froidement. La sauterelle gardait un bras pour se protéger d'éventuelles boules d'énergie. Pourtant, elle n'attaqua pas. Elle se contenta de passer devant lui, hautaine. La voilà redevenue la patronne sans spark.

\- La prochaine fois que cet ascenseur n'est pas réparé, je te démembre. C'est clair ? le menaça-t-elle.

Kickback continua de s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le couloir. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers leurs quartiers, ils réalisèrent que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Une fois qu'ils furent hors du champ de vision de la sauterelle, Glowstrike lui adressa un sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- Il n'a pas tort, Fracture.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas mal d'activités à faire à deux.

Saberhorn haussa les épaules en rendant son sourire. Bizarrement, même si la situation avait été forte déplaisante au début, cela leur avait apporté quand même un petit quelque chose. Il était sur le point de prendre la direction de ses quartiers mais finit par suivre Glowstrike jusqu'aux siens.

Et cette dernière ne l'en empêcha pas. Au contraire, elle attendit qu'il soit à l'intérieur de son appartement pour fermer la porte derrière eux.

* * *

De leur côté, Fracture était retourné sur l'île des Decepticons. Il n'était pas accompagné de ses Minicons. Ceux-ci dormaient depuis longtemps. Mais il était accompagné d'un beau samouraï à la place.

\- Fracture…ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira Drift.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas…tu seras parti avant l'aube. Ils ne sauront rien, ricana le chasseur.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Ah. Ma chambre est au quarantième étage.

\- Oh non !

\- Relax ! On n'a qu'à prendre l'ascenseur ! sourit Fracture avant de l'embrasser et de l'y conduire.


End file.
